1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to slide fasteners and particularly to slide fasteners employing continuous molded coupling elements joined in a train by connecting threads as well as their methods and apparatus for manufacture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art, as exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,328,857, No. 3,414,948, No. 3,445,915 and No. 3,487,531, contains a number of continuous molded coupling elements joined by embedded connecting threads and methods and apparatus for manufacture thereof. Generally, the connecting threads in such prior art coupling elements are unsuitable for use as the means of attachment to a carrier tape since the connecting threads are embedded relatively shallowly in the legs of the coupling elements and are easily pulled from coupling elements by cross-wise forces on the slide fastener; thus the leg portions of the prior art coupling elements are generally sewn to the edge of the tape. Such sewing of the leg portions to the tapes results in increased cost and extra steps in the manufacture of the coupling elements.